


Eternity

by disturbinglynic



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. Wesley is drawn to the man that has been eyeing him for the past few days. There’s just something about him, and he smells delicious. Wesley decides he needs to meet the man, so he introduces himself, and gets more than he bargained for.<br/>In finally meeting Will, Wesley hadn’t imagined that he was meeting the man he was supposed to spend all eternity with, and while this idea sits very well with Wesley, Will has no intention of ever letting Wesley change him.<br/>When Will is hurt, Wesley is forced to change him to keep him alive. Will claims that he had decided to let Wesley change him anyway, but now that he has, can their relationship survive the new (and not so improved) Will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art made by [rainyrocket](http://rainyrocket.livejournal.com/)

The man had show up again. He’d only seen him here a few times, but it was enough to have him intrigued. He also knew that the man would watch him when he thought Wesley wasn’t paying attention. But Wesley had noticed. Wesley had definitely noticed.

 

This was the first man that Wesley had been attracted to in such a long time. It was more than that though. It was the man’s scent. Wesley was intoxicated by it. He desperately wanted to taste this man’s blood.

 

It was time the man stopped hiding from him. He was sitting at the bar, so Wesley sat down next to him. “I think it’s time for you to stop sneaking glances at me and to actually introduce yourself.”

 

The man blushed and Wesley found it endearing.

 

“Will Riker.” Will didn’t even offer Wesley a hand. Hell, he had barely even looked at Wesley. Not that Wesley could blame him. Will was probably worried that Wesley was going to use mind control on him. Normally Wesley didn’t have a problem doing that, but he wanted Will to come to him of his own free will.

 

“I’m Wesley Crusher, and I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you.” That earned him a snort from Will. “No, I mean it. You’re attractive and you smell delicious.”

 

Will blushed harder and Wesley couldn’t hold back a smile. He curled a hand around the back of Will’s neck and leaned in close. “What do you say we get out of here and go back to my place?”

 

Wesley bit back a groan when Will shuddered. Whether it was from his touch, his words, or the puff of air on his ear, Wesley didn’t know. Perhaps it was all three. Will nodded but still wouldn’t look at Wesley.

 

“You can look at me. I have no intention of using mind control on you.”

 

“And how can I know that you’re telling the truth?” That was the most Will had spoken yet.

 

“You can’t. But anything I want from you I want you to give me willingly. You should also know that I’ve _never_ invited anyone back to my place before.” That got Will to look at him. “Why me?”

 

Why him indeed. Wesley knew why he wanted Will – he felt drugged by his scent for one thing – but that wasn’t any reason to trust him. And yet, he did.

 

Wesley pulled away from Will and got out of his seat. “Will you please come with me?”

 

Will nodded again, but this time he was looking at Wesley. Wesley held out a hand, and Will got out of his seat and took it.

 

Wesley lived fairly close to the club, close enough to walk, but Will had his car with him so they drove the short distance to his house.

 

“You live here?” Will asked when they arrived. Will sounded like he couldn’t believe it, and Wesley supposed he couldn’t really blame him.

 

“Well, you live forever and you can really acquire some money if you know what you are doing.”

 

“It looks like you really know what you’re doing.”

 

Wesley laughed and it caused Will to shiver. Wesley smirked but he didn’t let Will see it. “Come on, Will. I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

 

Will followed Wesley into the house like he was in a daze. He hoped Will would relax and enjoy himself.

 

After he had finished showing Will around the house, he still looked like he wasn’t enjoying himself. Wesley sighed. “Will, can I get you a drink?”

 

Will jumped at the sound of his voice. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks.”

 

Wesley nodded and went into the kitchen. He poured some scotch for Will and some blood for himself. He had been hoping to drink from Will tonight, but he didn’t want to force Will into doing it. Will was different for him and he wished he knew why.

 

He headed back out to this sitting room where he had left Will, and sat down next to him on the couch, handing Will his drink.

 

“Thanks,” Will said, taking the glass. His eyes widened when he saw Wesley’s glass of blood. “I thought you wanted to drink my blood.”

 

“I do, but I want you to be completely willing.”

 

“That’s not something you normally look for, is it?”

 

“Not normally, no.”

 

Will took a drink and sat back against the couch. Wesley was okay with the silence, so he sat back against the couch too, and let himself relax. Will wasn’t leaving and that was a good thing. He’d be willing to bet that Will was even planning on staying the night. And that was even better.

 

Wesley was incredibly easy to kill if he was caught off guard, so he’d always been very protective of his privacy. He didn’t know Will well enough to have him here, yet here he was, and Wesley hoped that he _would_ stay the night. He didn’t understand, but he really hoped that his instincts were right. They usually were.

 

Will surprised him by talking again. “You look really young. If you don’t mind me asking, how old were you when you changed?”

 

“I was sixteen.”

 

Will turned to look at him. “Sixteen? Wow. I’m sorry.”

 

Wesley shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ve had a long time to get over it.”

 

“How long have you been sixteen for?”

 

“For one hundred and sixty-two years.”

 

“So that would make you one hundred and seventy-eight years old.”

 

“Yes,” Wesley whispered. “Does that bother you?”

 

Will smiled at him. “No. Not even a little.”

 

Conversation flowed easily after that. They talked into the early hours of the morning. He could see Will getting sleepy, but it seemed he had no intention of halting conversation now that he had started. So Wesley talked too, and the more he found out about Will, the more he liked him.

 

 

Wesley was startled awake by a slither of sunlight searing his skin. He hissed in pain and ran out of the room into the safety of his bedroom. Will was right behind him.

 

“Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s already healing.” It still stung, but that would be gone soon too.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“No.” Wesley sat down on his bed. They had fallen asleep in the sitting room last night, or rather this morning, and the room had not been protected against sunlight. Will sat quietly beside him, and after a few minutes, the burn no longer stung. The healing would take a little longer though.

 

Will brought his hand up to Wesley’s face, gently running his fingers along the tender skin as it healed. Wesley breathed in Will’s scent, and Will smiled when he saw that. “Wesley, I want you to drink me.”

 

Wesley met Will’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

Will nodded. Wesley licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to taste Will’s blood.

 

He gently pushed Will down onto the bed and stretched out next to him. He cupped Will’s cheek. He wanted so much more than Will’s blood, but he didn’t want to scare him. But he wanted so badly, so he decided to start off small. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Will looked confused by the question. “I thought you were going to drink my blood.”

 

“I am, but I really want to kiss you.”

 

Will nodded, though he looked nervous. Wesley pressed their lips together lightly, gauging Will’s reaction. When he didn’t flinch or try to pull away, Wesley moved his lips against Will’s, changing the angle, increasing the pressure, deepening the kiss without slipping his tongue into Will’s mouth, though the temptation was there.

 

Will slowly began kissing him back and Wesley had time to briefly wonder if Will had ever been with a man before when strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him on top of Will. Will’s lips parted beneath his, so he slipped his tongue into Will’s mouth, sliding their tongues together, causing both of them to groan.

 

They kissed for a few minutes, but Wesley pulled away before they could get distracted. Will was smiling, a dazed look on his face.

 

“Are you ready?” Wesley asked. Will nodded.

 

Wesley felt his fangs come in and he flashed them at Will before sinking them into his neck. The blood was warm and Wesley drank it down happily. It was better than anything he had ever tasted before, and he knew he was going to have a hard time stopping.

 

Wesley was hard, and he couldn’t remember having ever been so aroused. Will wasn’t hard, and wouldn’t become hard either, but he must have felt Wesley’s erection against him. He felt Will move his hand, though it must have been hard to do at the moment, and cup Wesley through his pants. Wesley groaned and rutted against Will’s hand, coming after just a few thrusts.

 

He let go of Will’s neck and lapped at the blood around the bite as he came down from his orgasm, licking the wound clean. Wesley was glad for his strength and for being able to recover quickly, because that had been intense, and if he had been any weaker, he would have collapsed onto Will, unable to move.

 

Beneath him, Will wasn’t moving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Wesley rang for his human servant and maneuvered Will into a sitting position. Sensing Data behind him, he turned. “I’ve fed,” was all he said. Though Wesley had never fed on anyone here, Data knew what was needed of him.

 

He turned his attention back to Will. “You have a butler?” Will asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

Wesley snorted. “He’s human. I need someone who can go out during the day.”

 

“You must really trust him then.”

 

“I do, but you shouldn’t be talking right now. You need rest.”

 

“You trust me too though. Why?” Will asked, ignoring Wesley’s advice. Wesley shrugged. “I don’t know. Instinct?”

 

Wesley was saved from having to find a better explanation by the appearance of Data. He set a tray on Wesley’s nightstand. A muffin and a coke were on it. Something for Will to have now while Data made him something more substantial to eat.

 

He helped Will with the food and drink, and after a few bites, Will spoke up again. “Does that always happen?”

 

“Me having an orgasm? No.”

 

Will nodded slowly. “What about the arousal?”

 

“No. That’s never happened before.”

 

Will’s eyes widened. “Never?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Was it because we kissed before you drank?”

 

“No. I’ve kissed others before drinking.”

 

Will smirked. “Guess that means you really like me.”

 

Wesley laughed. “You’re not so bad.”

 

Will’s smirk turned into a smile. Wesley actually liked that Will was asking all of these questions. He was curious about how things worked, where most people didn’t care. He hoped Will would ask him more questions.

 

Data came back with some real food for Will, and though Will ate slowly, he was at least starting to look better than he had right after the bite. It would still take some time for Will to gain his strength back, so it seemed he would have to stay in Wesley’s bed for the day. Wesley wasn’t complaining.

 

Wesley changed out of his sticky pants and put on some pajamas before settling back into bed with Will. He found a cheesy horror flick on the television and soon Will was slumped against him, sound asleep. Wesley put an arm around him and lowered the volume of the television. He knew that right now part of it was just because of the blood loss, but he was glad that Will seemed to be becoming more comfortable around him. He kind of wanted to keep Will around permanently.

 

Will shifted in his sleep, curling himself more thoroughly around Wesley. He sighed and fell into a light doze, Will still in his arms.

 

 

He was awakened by Will moving off of him.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“Disgusting. I really want to take a shower.”

 

“Will, you shouldn’t be moving out of bed just yet. Besides, you don’t have anything with you, none of my stuff is going to fit you and there is no way I’m going to let you go home.”

 

“But I really want to shower,” Will pouted at him.

 

Wesley sighed. “Data can run to your place and get your things. Would that be okay?”

 

“That would be great because I really need to brush my teeth too.”

 

Wesley chuckled and rang for Data. Will gave Data his address and a list of things to pick up. When Data left, Will sank back against his pillows.

 

“You never really answered me. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay. Really tired though.”

 

“You can stay here again tonight. In bed this time though.”

 

Will’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was drifting off again, but he spoke. “If I asked, would you let me stay in one of the other beds?”

 

“Of course.” Will didn’t answer him. “You don’t want to, do you?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

It wasn’t long before Data was back with Will’s things. Wesley helped Will get out of bed, but when he tried to help Will undress and get in the shower, Will stopped him. “Wesley, I can do this on my own.”

 

“You shouldn’t be doing this right now. Let me help you.”

 

“No. I want to shower on my own.”

 

“Will,” Wesley sighed.

 

“Okay. What if I left the door open and yelled for you if I need any help?”

 

“Do you promise you’ll yell if you need help?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Fine.” Wesley let Will go and went back to his bed. He listened as Will showered, hoping that Will was right and that he could do it on his own right now.

 

Wesley let out a sigh of relief when Will had finished his shower. It was still quite a few minutes later when Will finally emerged from the bathroom wearing boxers and a tee, and looking better than he had all day.

 

“What do you say to some dinner?” Will’s stomach growled and Wesley chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” He rang for Data and asked for food for Will and blood for himself.

 

They ate and drank in silence. Will kept glancing over at him though, and Wesley wondered how long Will would wait before finally asking what Wesley knew he wanted to ask.

 

Finally, when the plates were cleared away, Will looked at him. “I thought you’d be drinking my blood again.”

 

“One, you’re still weak. I can’t drink again from you so soon. Two, your blood is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. I don’t want to become addicted to it.”

 

“Why not? I mean if you want to keep me around you may as well be drinking my blood.”

 

Wesley shook his head. “Will, I kind of want to keep you around forever. Literally. That means that one day I won’t be able to drink your blood.”

 

Will opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes widened when he realized what it was that Wesley was saying. “Oh. Yeah. That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“I know it’s kind of sudden, but I’m not suggesting we do it tomorrow.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not going to happen.”

 

Wesley didn’t know what to say. He would understand if Will just wanted to make sure that he wanted to spend forever with Wesley, but to just outright refuse? He couldn’t understand that.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“There’s nothing to understand. I don’t want to be turned.”

 

“And you won’t even think about it?”

 

“Don’t need to. Not gonna be turned.”

 

“I see.” Wesley got out of the bed and started walking away. He needed to think. Or get really drunk so that he didn’t have to think.

 

“Wesley.” Will was standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Wesley whirled around, and baring his fangs, he hissed at Will. Will didn’t flinch. He didn’t even blink. His eyes widened though. “Okay.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Because I hissed at you?”

 

“No, because it obviously means a lot to you.”

 

“Are you actually going to think about it, or are you just going to tell me you’re thinking about it?”

 

“I really will think about it. I promise. Now come back to bed.”

 

Wesley sighed and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He let Will lead him back to the bed. He lay on his back and Will curled into him. He wrapped his arms around Will and stroked his back. Will was nearly asleep when he sat up again. He pulled a contact out of one eye and threw it in the trash, but that was it.

 

“Just one contact?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t even ask. It’s a mess.”

 

“You know, you wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

 

“Really?” Will seemed intrigued. Wesley didn’t push it. This wasn’t a decision he wanted to push Will into. “Well, that’s definitely something to think about then.” He lay back against Will and Wesley went back to stroking his back until Will fell asleep. It was a lot longer before Wesley fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

He awoke before Will did. He lay there for a few minutes before deciding that Will could use some more sleep. So as gently as possible, he disentangled himself from Will. He was almost to the bathroom when he heard Will shifting in the bed. “Where are you going?”

 

Wesley turned around to face him. “I’m going to shower. Go back to sleep.”

 

Will was really adorable when he was sleepy, and Wesley just wanted to crawl right back into bed with him, but he didn’t want to push.

 

“You don’t need to shower, do you?”

 

“No, but I like to. Now go back to sleep.”

 

Wesley made his way to the bathroom, stripped off his pajamas, and got in the shower. It was being in the shower that he blamed for not hearing Will sneak up on him. One minute he was alone in the shower, and the next, there was a very naked Will with him.

 

Will had him against the wall and was kissing him before Wesley had even been able to process what was going on. He opened his mouth to Will, let his hands roam along bare flesh, Will mapping out his body as well.

 

“This is not the man I took home two nights ago,” he managed in between kisses. Will just smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Wesley hoped this was the way Will always was. Will had been so timid that first night. This was definitely a lot better.

 

Will’s hands started wandering further down his back, running over the curve of his buttocks, a finger teasing between the cheeks. Wesley growled and turned them, shoving Will back against the wall. “And what makes you think that you get to top?”

 

Will smirked and spread his legs for Wesley.

 

“You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question and Wesley wasn’t looking for Will to confirm. It didn’t matter. As long as Will wasn’t going to sleep with anyone besides him now it didn’t matter. It just meant this was going to be a lot easier.

 

Using body wash as lube, he got down on his knees, took Will’s length into his mouth and slid a finger inside of him. Will groaned, his head hitting the wall behind him. Wesley’s tongue teased at the slit as he slid a second finger in. He slid his fingers along Will’s prostate and Will bucked hard into his mouth. Wesley smiled around Will, and then let him slide out of his mouth, fingers still running along his prostate.

 

“You know, Will, you can’t hurt me.” Will opened his eyes and looked down at him. Wesley slid his lips back around Will, never breaking eye contact. He took just the head into his mouth, waiting for Will to do the rest, his fingers still moving inside of him.

 

Will groaned and grabbed Wesley’s head. Will set a fast and brutal pace, and Wesley relished in it, loving that he could do this for Will. It made him come untouched and Will was right behind him, knees weakening with the intensity of it.

 

He helped Will down to the floor and waited as his breathing slowed. Wesley was grinning when Will finally opened his eyes and looked at him. He saw Will look down, and then back up at him. “You came?”

 

Wesley nodded.

 

“Untouched?”

 

Another nod. Will snorted. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

Wesley could only hope so.

 

 

They were eating breakfast on the balcony. The sky was overcast enough for Wesley to sit outside.

 

Thunderclouds were rolling in. The thunder was rumbling in the distance and the temperature was already dropping. Wesley loved a good storm and apparently Will did too, so they were going to stay out on the balcony.

 

“I have to go at some point.” Will stated. Wesley didn’t have an answer. “I have a job that I’m going to have to go to.”

 

“I’m not holding you hostage you know.”

 

Will smiled and closed his eyes. The wind was starting to pick up. It was nice out. He really loved days like this.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Did what hurt?”

 

“The change.”

 

Wesley looked over at Will. “You really are thinking about it.”

 

“I told you I would.”

 

“It didn’t hurt.”

 

Will nodded his head, but didn’t say anything. The rain was beginning to fall now. Will got out of his seat and stood leaning against the rail. Wesley got up and stood next to him. “I know asking for an eternity after only a couple of nights is asking a lot, but this isn’t something you have to rush into. I want you to be sure.”

 

“And how can you already be sure?”

 

“Will, I’ve lived a long time and been with a lot of people. None of them ever made me feel even half of what you make me feel. You’re special, Will.”

 

“Am I really?”

 

Wesley moved closer to Will and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’re special to me. Isn’t that enough?”

 

“I don’t even know you.”

 

“Yet you just spent two nights at my house.”

 

“I don’t know why.”

 

“What do you want from me, Will? Do you want to go to dinner at a nice restaurant some night, or do you want to go back to that club and let some other vampire bite you?” Wesley spat that last part out and pulled away from Will.

 

“Hey,” Will said turning towards Wesley, his voice gentle. “I’m not going to sleep with anyone else and I’m certainly not going to let anyone else drink my blood. Not as long as there is an us, even if it’s not entirely defined yet.”

 

Wesley relaxed hearing that. “Thanks.”

 

Will smiled and hugged him. Wesley sank into the embrace while the storm raged on around them.

 

 

After the storm had ended, Will had left to go back to his place. Wesley had lived alone in this house, save for a human servant, for such a long time, but he had never felt so lonely.

 

He wandered throughout the house, all the curtains drawn since the sun was now out, and for the first time ever, he felt old. Will belonged in his life, with him, but if Will didn’t agree to this, Wesley wasn’t going to force him.

 

Wesley knew now the consequences of finding the person you are supposed to spend all eternity with. If Will refused him, then Wesley would wither away and die.

 

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration that made him sound like some lovesick teenage girl, but it wasn’t entirely untrue. There was just more to it. It was like mating or bonding, and without that other person, now that he had found him, it would be a struggle to survive.

 

 

That night Wesley found himself back at the club because he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t interested in talking to anyone, and he certainly wasn’t interested in feeding on anyone.

 

He was hoping that Will would show up, but the later it got, the more hope Wesley gave up. Will wasn’t coming tonight.

 

He walked back to his house, disappointed when he didn’t see Will’s car there. He was acting like a lovesick teenage girl again, but Will was his other half, and Wesley was empty without him.

 

 

It was early morning hours when he felt someone slide into bed with him. He knew immediately who it was. He rolled over as Will pulled him into his arms. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I missed you.”

 

Wesley smiled and snuggled further into Will’s embrace. He chose to see this as a good sign, and really, it probably was.

 

 

A hacking cough woke Wesley from a sound sleep. In the darkness, he could make out Will sitting up, doubled over in a coughing fit. Wesley slipped out of bed to get Will a glass of water. He helped Will drink it down and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Will groaned and fell back to the bed. “I feel like hell.”

 

Wesley rubbed a hand over his chest. “Well I’ll take care of you.”

 

Will smiled at him. “Are you sure you know how?”

 

Wesley snorted. “Just because I haven’t had a cold for a while doesn’t mean I don’t know how to help you. Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?”

 

“Why don’t you just have Data do it?”

 

“Because I just said that I was going to take care of you. Now, should I take that as a yes?”

 

Will nodded so Wesley got out of bed. “I’ll be back with the tea. Can I get you anything else?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. Oh, I will however send Data out for some medicine.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

It was late enough in the morning that Data was already up, so Wesley sent him out for some cold medicine for Will, and then went about making a cup of tea for Will.

 

Data was quick and by the time the tea was finished, he was already back from the store. Wesley brought the medicine and the tea back to the bedroom where he found Will sitting up and the lights on.

 

“Hey, here’s your tea and your cold medicine.” Wesley handed Will the tea and opened up the cold medicine for him. He gave Will a couple of pills and Will took them with the hot tea. “Wasn’t that tea too hot?”

 

Will shook his head. “Doesn’t bother me.”

 

Wesley nodded and got back into bed with Will. He leaned against Will as he drank the rest of his tea. “Can I do anything else for you?”

 

Will shook his head. “I think I’m just going to go back to sleep after I finish the tea.” He finished off the rest of the tea and handed the mug back to Wesley. Wesley set it on the nightstand and held his arms open for Will. Will settled himself against Wesley, sighing. Wesley rubbed Will’s back and soon Will was sleeping against him.

 

He was adorable like this, hair mussed and mouth open so he could breathe. Wesley stayed up watching Will sleep until the sun had risen. He needed to take care of himself too though, so he gently moved Will out of his arms and got out of bed. He fixed himself a glass of blood and sat at the kitchen table.

 

He wished it was Will’s blood that he was drinking, but he knew it was dangerous to get hooked on that if he did convince Will to turn. It would be dangerous to get hooked on that anyway. Will could lose interest in him and of course, if Wesley didn’t turn him, then Will would die of old age.

 

He knew he shouldn’t allow himself to drink from Will again, but he knew he would taste Will at least one more time. He wouldn’t be able to resist. He could only hope that Will would agree to be turned before Wesley decided he wanted to drink from Will again.

 

He rinsed out his glass and made his way back to the bedroom. Will was awake and sitting up in bed.

 

“Hey, what are you doing up?”

 

“Coughing fit. Can you make me some more tea? No, actually, can you have Data make the tea and you stay here with me? I could use some more cold medicine too.”

 

Wesley bit back the smile at Will’s request that he stay with him and rang for Data. He asked Data to make some tea for Will and then he got into bed with him. He opened another couple of pills for Will and handed them to him. Will swallowed them dry. Will wrapped his arms around Wesley, clinging to him like a child would a teddy bear.

 

“You okay, Will?”

 

“I’m fine,” Will mumbled into his chest.

 

“I kind of like you like this.”

 

Will snorted and it turned into a coughing fit.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you laugh.” He rubbed Will’s back, hoping Data would hurry with the tea. Almost as if willed there by thought, Data showed up with not only tea, but with water as well, and quite a bit of it so they wouldn’t have to get up and get anymore. Things like this are exactly why Wesley paid Data so well.

 

“Tell me some stories,” Will requested after Data had left.

 

“Stories?”

 

“Yes. I can’t keep up my side of the conversation so I’d like you to tell me some stories from when you were younger. Human or not.”

 

Wesley obliged him. He told Will some of his more interesting tales of people he had met in his many years. Will listened as he finished his tea, setting the mug aside and resuming his clinging of Wesley.

 

Wesley talked until he heard Will’s breathing even out. Wesley rubbed his back as he slept, letting his mind wander to times past, the stories bringing up even more memories.

 

He had a good life. He had no regrets. He hoped his luck would continue and that Will would be a permanent part of his life.

 

 

A few more days in bed and Will was looking like himself again. Wesley had been worried that when Will got better he would want to go back to his own place, but so far, Will had shown no interest in leaving.

 

It was the middle of the night and he and Will were lounging out on the balcony.

 

“I don’t want to go back to work. I don’t really want to leave. I kind of like it here.”

 

Wesley smirked. “Nobody is forcing you to leave. You’re more than welcome to stay.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to mooch off of you. I feel like I should at least keep a job.”

 

“Will, I have more money than you realize. I wouldn’t worry about that.”

 

“But what if I decide that I don’t want to be turned?”

 

Wesley looked over at him and grinned. “Somehow I don’t think you will.” In the dark, he could make out Will’s own grin.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Waking up in Will’s arms was pretty much the best way to wake up ever. They kissed lazily but it held the promise of everything. They stayed in bed and made out for hours before they finally broke apart to breathe, and because of the need to eat.

 

He had Data bring Will food and him a glass of blood. He saw Will eyeing the blood.

 

“You just got over a cold. I don’t want to take blood from you yet.”

 

“I feel fine, but suit yourself.”

 

“Relax. I’ll drink from you again. Speaking of which, do you have anymore questions?”

 

Will shrugged. “I don’t know. Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“I think you know pretty much everything there is to know.”

 

Will stopped eating and turned to Wesley. “Any regrets?”

 

“It’s funny you should ask. I was just thinking about this the other day after I was telling you all of those stories. I had to watch my family die, and I’ve outlived all of my friends. That’s hard to deal with, but other than that there’s nothing that I hate about it. So no, no regrets.”

 

“What about sunlight?”

 

“Honestly? Don’t miss going out in it. Don’t miss it at all.”

 

Will nodded and went back to his food.

 

“Thanks for coming that night you did, before you got sick.” Wesley had been meaning to say that but hadn’t found the right time. This conversation seemed the perfect opening though.

 

Will looked up at him and smiled. “I did miss you, but I haven’t made a decision yet.”

 

“I know. I’m just glad you’re here and don’t seem willing to leave.”

 

Will put his food aside and pushed Wesley down on his back. Wesley put his arms around Will and pulled him in close so he could whisper in his ear. “You still don’t get to top you know.”

 

Will chuckled. “Wes, have you ever bottomed?”

 

Wesley shook his head. Will leaned in and kissed him, rolling them so that Wesley was on top.

 

“Does this mean we’re going to have some fun?”

 

Will shrugged “Maybe.”

 

Wesley grinned down at him. “Tease.”

 

Will chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. Wesley didn’t push things any further. He wanted to make sure that Will wanted everything that they did. He felt Will’s hands slide underneath his shirt. Warm hands roamed along his back and he moaned into Will’s mouth. Those same hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it up his body. Wesley pulled away from Will so Will could remove his shirt. He pulled Will’s off before he leaned back in to kiss him.

 

Will’s hands were running over his bare skin and it felt incredible. He had never shivered under anyone’s touch before.

 

Wesley moved down Will’s body and slid off his pants. Wesley stood up and divested himself of the rest of his clothes. He grabbed the lube and lie back down on the bed with Will. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Will you feed at the end?”

 

“I shouldn’t. If I don’t feed, will you still want this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then let’s just leave it at that for now.” He leaned down and kissed Will, popping the cap on the lube and slicking up his fingers. He slid one into Will easily and worked in a second one.

 

He pulled out of the kiss so he could see Will’s face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. His head was thrown back against the pillow baring his neck. Wesley groaned. Maybe he would drink from Will after all.

 

He leaned down and took Will’s length into his mouth. Will bucked hard and fought to keep himself under control, but then it seemed he remembered whose mouth was on him. He fucked Wesley’s mouth brutally until he came. He groaned in satisfaction, and though he had just come, he fucked himself on Wesley’s fingers.

 

Wesley slicked himself up. He pushed into Will and paused when he was all the way in, giving Will a chance to adjust, and to give himself the chance to regain some control.

 

He must have paused for longer than he thought because Will asked him if he was going to move.

 

“Sorry. Just wanted to regain some of my control. I could easily hurt you. Too easily actually. Humans are so damn fragile.”

 

“You really need to work on your sexy talk.”

 

Wesley snorted and began a slow and easy rhythm. He was perfectly angled to hit Will’s sweet spot, and it didn’t take long for Will to become hard again. He focused on Will’s pleasure to keep himself under control.

 

When Will finally came, Wesley lost his control. He thrust into Will at a brutal pace, more so than the pace that Will had just used on his mouth. When he felt his orgasm coming, he sank his fangs into Will’s neck and drank. It felt like his orgasm lasted forever, and he continued drinking from Will through it.

 

When he was done he collapsed on the bed next to Will. That had been the most intense orgasm of his existence. When he was able to focus again, he looked over at Will, who looked entirely too pale.

 

“Shit, Will. Are you okay?” He was straddling Will, looking down at him. He couldn’t believe he had done it again.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“No you aren’t. I drank too much again.”

 

He rang for Data, and as soon as Data walked in the room he walked back out. He knew what had happened.

 

Weak as he was, Will was smiling up at him. “Was worth it.”

 

Wesley laughed. At least Will was still in good humor. “You’re kind of amazing, you know that?”

 

Will’s smile only grew. Wesley sighed. “At least if I turn you I wouldn’t have to worry about drinking too much of your blood.”

 

Will’s smile instantly faded.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to push. It’s just a fact.”

 

“I know,” Will muttered weakly.

 

Data brought in a tray with food and drink for Will, and left without a word. Maybe it was time to give Data a raise.

 

He helped Will sit up and then helped him eat and drink. Will didn’t want much, but Wesley forced him to take more. When Wesley was satisfied, he moved the food aside and helped Will lay back down.

 

He went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and then gently cleaned Will as best as he could. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I know I was rough there at the end.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

He pulled the covers over Will and kissed his cheek. “Get some sleep. We can talk more when you’ve gained back some of your strength.” Wesley moved to leave, but a weak hand grabbed his arm. “Stay?”

 

Wesley crawled under the covers and curled up against Will. “I think I can do that,” he murmured into Will’s neck. Will snorted.

 

They were still naked under the covers and Will’s warm body was comforting.

 

Will was asleep almost instantly, but Wesley lay awake for a while, just thinking.

 

 

When he woke up, the space on the bed next to him was empty. Wesley threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and searched the house for Will. He ran into Data while he was searching.

 

“Sir, Mr. Riker is out on the balcony. Shall I fetch him for you?”

 

“No, let him stay and enjoy the sun.”

 

Data nodded. “I will go to the kitchen and make breakfast for him then.”

 

Wesley nodded his assent and followed Data into the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of blood. He sat at the table and drank while he waited for Will. Data busied himself with cooking for their guest.

 

Probably drawn to the smell, Will wandered into the kitchen around the same time that Data finished cooking.

 

“You’re recovering much more quickly than last time,” Wesley commented.

 

Will shrugged. “I suppose so.”

 

Wesley thought that Will should still be in bed resting, but he let it go. If Will wanted to push his body, Wesley would just be there for him if Will pushed too hard.

 

“Did you enjoy the sun?”

 

Another shrug. “I was thinking.”

 

Wesley was curious but he didn’t push. If Will wanted to tell him, he would. And if Will had any questions, then he would ask.

 

“Wesley.” Will hesitated, then started again. “Wesley, I know you are going to say that I should stay here so that I can recover more, but I should get going. I need to take care of a few things and then I can come back.”

 

Wesley nodded. “Yeah, I know, but I just wish you would give it another day.”

 

They finished their meals in silence, both of them lost in thought.

 

Wesley stayed at the table while Will showered. Wesley stood up when he heard Will approaching. Before he could turn around, arms wrapped around him and Will rested his chin on Wesley’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back. I promise.”

 

Wesley turned in Will’s arms, bringing his own around Will. “I know. I do. I really do.”

 

“I’m still thinking about it, you know?”

 

“I know that too.”

 

Will gave him an all too brief kiss and then was out the door, leaving Wesley to stare at the emptiness of another day.


	3. Chapter 3

 

He was meeting Will at the club, though he didn’t know why. He couldn’t understand why Will wanted to meet at the club when Will lived with him now. But he had gone out earlier and had asked Wesley to meet him here, so here he was.

 

He made his way through the throng of people, trying to catch sight of Will. There were too many people though, so he focused instead on Will’s scent. He knew Will’s scent better than anything.

 

It had been weeks since the first time they had had sex, and they had spent much of those weeks together in bed.

 

He knew that Will was still considering letting Wesley turn him because every once in a while Will would ask him a random question. He hoped Will would make a decision soon.

 

Finally, he caught a whiff of Will. He sniffed again and knew something was wrong. He could smell blood and lots of it. He pushed his way through the crowd, shoving people aside carelessly.

 

His nose led him to the back of the club and out to the alley. He found Will lying in a puddle of his own blood. Wesley was by his side in an instant.

 

“Will, what the hell happened?”

 

Will just moaned and didn’t move.

 

“Will, I need to get you to a hospital.”

 

Will muttered something but Wesley couldn’t understand what he had said, despite having excellent hearing. He leaned in closer to Will and was about to ask him to repeat it, but Will beat him to it.

 

“Not gonna make it to the hospital.”

 

“No! You are not going to die on me!”

 

“Change me.” Will’s voice was barely above a whisper now. Will was probably right. It wasn’t likely that he was going to make it to a hospital. Will’s blood had already mostly been drained so it would be easy to change him.

 

“I can’t force this on you, Will.”

 

“Wouldn’t be.”

 

Wesley wasn’t sure about that, but what choice did he have? He wasn’t going to let Will die. He bit into his wrist and held it to Will’s mouth.

 

Using what was probably the last of his remaining strength, Will drank.

 

Wesley pushed down his overwhelming sense of guilt and focused on making sure Will would be okay. Sure Wesley had wanted this, but not like this.

 

He made sure Will didn’t take too much blood and then picked him up and headed home. Even weakened with the loss of some blood, Wesley could easily carry Will.

 

He got Will settled into bed and then curled up next to him. All he could do now was wait.

 

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/disturbinglynic/pic/000075sy/)

 

Movement beside him woke him up. He waited patiently.

 

Finally, Will opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Wesley.

 

“How do you feel?” He made sure to keep his voice low. Will’s senses would be overly sensitive right now.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Wesley smiled. That was good.

 

“How else do you feel?”

 

“Aware.”

 

“Any pain?”

 

“No.”

 

“Am I too loud?”

 

“A little.”

 

Wesley tried to lower his voice even more. “I’m sorry. You’ll get used to it”

 

Wesley didn’t worry about Will’s sight right now. It was dark enough in this room and Wesley had made sure all lights were turned off before he had gone to sleep.

 

“Why don’t I go to the kitchen and get you some blood? You should stay and let your senses adjust.”

 

Will nodded so Wesley went to the kitchen and fixed some blood for the both of them. When he got back to the bedroom, Will was sitting up in bed. He handed Will the glass and sat down on the bed next to him.

 

They drank in silence, Wesley allowing Will to get used to his new heightened senses. Wesley nearly dropped his blood when Will spoke up.

 

“You don’t have to feel guilty about this, you know.”

 

“Yes I do. You hadn’t made your decision yet.”

 

“But that’s what I’m trying to tell you. I had made my decision. At the club I was going to tell you that I love you and that I wanted you to change me.”

 

Wesley snorted. “Please don’t try and spare my feelings.”

 

Will took Wesley’s glass from him and set them both aside, and then straddled Wesley. “Do you love me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why can’t you believe that this is what I wanted?”

 

Wesley sighed. “Because you were so against it when I first met you.”

 

“And you asked me to think about it and I did. And as I was thinking about it I was falling in love with you. That made my choice easier. I know it hasn’t been that long, but I was comfortable with my choice. Now why don’t you let me prove it to you?”

 

Will leaned in and nipped at Wesley’s neck.

 

“Will, don’t.” He tugged at Will’s hair to pull him back up.

 

“Wesley, I put my trust in you when I first met you, now it’s time to do the same for me.”

 

“I’ll have you know that that trust went both ways in the beginning.” There was no bite to his words though, and he was smiling up at Will. Will leaned down and kissed him.

 

Wesley pushed his hands up under Will’s shirt. Will got the idea and pulled away from Wesley. Will tugged his shirt off and then Wesley’s too. When Will leaned back down to kiss him, Wesley rolled then so that he was on top.

 

Will would be sensitive to Wesley’s touch now. This first time after the change could be incredible for him, and Wesley wanted to make sure that Will would never forget this.

 

He kissed Will slowly, letting his tongue thoroughly explore Will’s mouth. Will growled in impatience. “Shush. Trust me, you’ll thank me when we’re done.” Will relented so Wesley started kissing along his neck. Wesley found a sensitive spot and Will shivered underneath him. Wesley bit down gently and Will groaned. He bit down harder and Will dug his fingernails into Wesley’s shoulders. Wesley chuckled. “I told you.”

 

He made his way further down Will’s body, tongue flicking out to tease at a nipple. He could torture Will like this forever just to continue listening to the sounds that Will was making. Wesley took the nub into his mouth and began to suckle. Will dragged his fingernails down Wesley’s back, drawing blood. Wesley groaned around the nub, making Will dig his nails in harder.

 

Wesley continued working over the nipple for a while before moving onto the other one. “Wesley,” Will groaned out, “it’s too much.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Wesley undid Will’s pants and tugged them off. He took Will into his mouth, and Will was so overly sensitive that it didn’t take much for him to come. Wesley went to move back up Will’s body but found himself being flipped onto his back with Will straddling him.

 

“I wanna fuck you Wesley. Can I fuck you?”

 

“Yes.” The answer was easy. He trusted Will completely and he loved him. He wanted this.

 

Will explored Wesley’s body in the same teasing manner that Wesley had just done to him. Lower and lower Will moved, finally tugging Wesley’s pants off.

 

Will pushed Wesley’s knees back to his chest, leaving Wesley completely exposed in a way he never had been before. Will slid his hands down until his thumbs were on either side of his hole, pulling, exposing as much of Wesley as possible. Will leaned in and licked.

 

Wesley cried out in shock and pleasure, his hand grasping Will’s hair, urging him on. Will licked over and around, pushing just the tip of his tongue in. He held up a couple of fingers to Wesley’s mouth, and Wesley sucked them in. When they were good and wet, Will pulled them out and pushed one of them into Wesley.

 

This was one of those times that Wesley was definitely glad for the high tolerance to pain. The finger went in easily and Will pushed in a second one. Will stretched him, making sure he ran his fingers over Wesley’s prostate. He slid in a third finger and Wesley started moving, trying to get Will’s fingers deeper.

 

Will pulled his fingers out and Wesley whimpered with the loss, but Wesley wasn’t empty for long. Will’s tongue was on him again and this time he was able to push it in further. “Holy shit,” Wesley muttered and he felt Will chuckle against him. “Please don’t stop.” The sensations were amazing. He’d never felt anything like it before.

 

He needed to get off and he needed to get off now. Wesley moved a hand down his body and took his dick into his hand and began stroking himself. Will hummed his approval and in a few rough pulls, Wesley was coming. Will put Wesley’s legs back on the bed and licked up Wesley’s come.

 

Wesley heard the sound of the lube opening and was still in a daze when Will pushed into him. Wesley wrapped his legs around Will and pulled him in close. For the urgency that Will had displayed earlier, their lovemaking was slow and gentle, something they hadn’t done yet.

 

Wesley came for the second time that night, with Will following closely behind. They lay in the afterglow, bodies entwined.

 

“Wesley?”

 

“Hmm?” His eyes were closed and he was lazily running a hand along Will’s back. He was warm and content, and he didn’t want to move.

 

“Have you ever killed?”

 

Wesley’s hand stilled. “Yes. Why?”

 

Will didn’t say anything further, but he knew what Will was thinking about. He wanted blood. Specifically, he wanted the blood of the guys who had nearly killed him. Will wanted them to pay for what they had done.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Will.”

 

Will didn’t answer him.

 

“Please, Will. I almost lost you once. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

 

“You seem sure that I would lose this fight.”

 

“Great. You turn and suddenly you’re an asshole.” Wesley got out of the bed and Will let him. He spoke while he was getting dressed. “I only ever killed because I had to, not out of revenge and not because I wanted to.”

 

“So you always retained your humanity, it wasn’t just a recent thing.”

 

“Are you really telling me you haven’t retained any of yours? Because I’m pretty sure I just witnessed some of it.”

 

Will didn’t answer him and Wesley was close to tears now. Will got out of bed and started putting his clothes on. “I love you, Wesley, I do.”

 

“And suddenly that’s not enough?”

 

“Wes, I need to do what I need to do.”

 

“And I can’t watch you do that.”

 

“I know. That’s why I have to go now.” Will kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. Wesley let the tears fall at his departure. He had created a monster.

 

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/disturbinglynic/pic/000075sy/)

 

Wesley spent the next few days locked up in the house and feeling sorry for himself, and for the people he had unleashed this monster on.

 

He watched news reports of people being attacked. Thankfully there had been no deaths so far. It seemed that Will had retained more of his humanity than he had cared to admit.

 

“Sir, you have to stop him.”

 

Wesley had spent the past few days hanging around Data. Not something he did often.

 

“What if I wind up having to kill him?”

 

“Then you will do as you must, but nobody has any hope of stopping him except for you.”

 

Wesley knew he was right, he just didn’t know if he had the stomach for it.

 

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/disturbinglynic/pic/000075sy/)

 

Wesley had a bad feeling about tonight, and not because it was pouring down rain. His confrontation with Will would be tonight. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.

 

The rain soaked through his clothes as he headed for the club. He ran into Will who was heading in the same direction he was. They stood there awkwardly, facing each other.

 

Wesley decided to be the bold one. “Don’t do this, Will. You don’t have to do this.”

 

“Yes I do. Why can’t you understand that?”

 

“Why, Will? Why is it so important? I saved you. You’re still here because of me. You’re still here. Isn’t that enough?”

 

“I need to do this.”

 

“Why? You haven’t given me a reason why yet.”

 

Will didn’t answer him.

 

“That’s what I thought. You don’t have one. So what the hell is your problem?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Then stop this, Will. Stop before you really hurt someone.”

 

Will didn’t say anything.

 

“I love you Will, and I know you love me. That should be enough. If you do this, do you think there could ever be a future for us? Do you think that I could forgive you if you do this? Do you really want to throw what we have away?” Wesley closed the distance between the two of them and placed a hand on Will’s shoulder. He could feel the tension drain from Will’s body.

 

He put his arms around Will, and Will sagged against him. A group of guys walked past them, catching Will’s attention. He pulled out of Wesley’s embrace to face the guys.

 

“Thought we left you for dead,” one of the guys said. Will flashed his fangs at the guys and hissed, and the guys took off at a run towards the club.

 

Wesley laughed. “Was that fun?”

 

Will smiled at Wesley and pulled him into his arms. They stood there in the street, the rain pouring down on them. Wesley felt happier than he had in days. Whatever issues Will had gone through because of the change, it seemed to have passed.

 

A loud explosion knocked them both to the ground. The club that they had been planning on heading to, the club where the men that had attacked Will had run off to, was in flames.

 

“Will, please tell me you didn’t.”

 

Will was shaking his head. “I didn’t. I swear.”

 

Wesley turned his head to look at Will. “Well, those guys are dead now. Do you feel any better?”

 

Will’s face twisted into a grimace. “No,” he whispered. Wesley stood up and held his hand out for Will. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

Will shook his head and refused to take Wesley’s hand. “I don’t deserve to go home with you.”

 

“Maybe not, but I’m taking you anyway.” He pulled Will up and put an arm around him as they walked towards Wesley’s house.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Will stated. “I missed you more than I thought I would.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“It’s ridiculous. It was only a few days.”

 

Wesley chuckled as he opened the door to his house. “Yeah, but you love me.”

 

Will sat down at the kitchen table and Wesley joined him. “Will, are you going to be okay?”

 

Will groaned and buried his face in his hands. His voice was muffled when he spoke, but Wesley could understand him. “I’ll be fine. I just need time. I’m so exhausted.” Will looked up at Wesley. “But are we going to be okay?”

 

Wesley reached out a hand and cupped Will’s face. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

Will pulled Wesley to him. “I’m sorry for everything.”

 

“I know.”

 

Will buried his face in Wesley’s neck. “I’ve got a ways to go before you completely forgive me, don’t I?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Will started kissing his neck. “Can I start now?” Wesley didn’t answer because he was too distracted by Will’s talented mouth.


	4. Epilogue

 

The ship was quiet at this time of night, or rather this artificial time of night. They went off of Earth time though they were nowhere near it. Wesley and Will willingly took the gamma shift. They preferred it. During the other shifts the ship was too crowded, and he and Will had always liked their privacy.

 

They had been around for a long time, long enough that they were around when space exploration had started. They waited for a while, but they had eventually both decided to be a part of it.

 

They had seen so much change in the world, and now they were exploring new planets as well.

 

Will had settled into his change well after he had gone back to Wesley’s house with him. Time, it turned out, had been all that he had needed. Their life had been good ever since. They were happy.

 

Gamma shift on the ship was boring and it gave him and Will plenty of time to talk. All those years and it was still so easy to just talk. They sat on the bridge, laughing as the crew for alpha shift trickled in.

 

He and Will headed to Ten Forward, where Guinan was just getting on shift. “Hello gentlemen,” she greeted them as they took their seats at the bar. She fixed them both a glass of blood. They talked to Guinan about all of the many not so exciting things that had happened during their shift, and she in turn updated them on what had happened during her shift the previous day.

 

Everyone talked to Guinan, so she always knew what was going on. That didn’t necessarily mean she would tell you. Nobody could ever accuse Guinan of being a gossip.

 

Their blood finished, they headed to one of the booths where they could relax by one of the many large windows. Wesley slid into the seat first, and Will followed pulling Wesley into his arms. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the view and each other’s company. It was peaceful and relaxing.

 

Wesley let his fingers tangle with Will’s as Will gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You boys mind if I join you?”

 

“Not at all. Have a seat, Beverly.”

 

Wesley had found a descendant of his family on this ship. Dr. Beverly Crusher. Wesley had lost track of his family line over the years, mostly because he got a little caught up with Will and their adventures, and he had been surprised to run into Beverly.

 

There were others out there, and Beverly had promised to introduce Wesley to them one day.

 

“So are the two of you adjusting okay?”

 

They had only been on the _Enterprise_ for a couple of months, and they were the first vampires in space, so Beverly had constantly been asking them about their well being.

 

Will chuckled. “We’re fine. Just like we were yesterday, and the day before that.”

 

“And the day before that,” Wesley added helpfully. Beverly glared at the both of them.

 

“Come on, Beverly, we’re both fine. And if we weren’t, you know we would tell you.”

 

Beverly sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll quit nagging.”

 

They spent the better part of an hour talking. Beverly was interested in her family’s past, so Wesley would tell her stories from back when he had still been human. When she finally bid them farewell, he and Will decided to head back to their quarters for their night.

 

They sat on their couch and put on an old movie. The way technology had changed was still something that amazed Wesley. Some things were hard to get used to. Sometimes he missed the days when he had been human.

 

“You’re thinking about technology again, aren’t you?”

 

“No,” Wesley denied.

 

“Liar,” Will said, pulling Wesley closer to him. “You do every time we watch a movie.”

 

Wesley sighed. “I know. I can’t help it.”

 

“Do you wish things had been different?”

 

Wesley turned in Will’s arms so he could look at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Do you wish that you had never been turned, that you had never lived to see the progression of mankind?”

 

“No.”

 

Will looked doubtful. “Are you sure?”

 

“If I hadn’t turned then I would have never met you, and what kind of life would that have been? No. Nothing would have been worth not meeting you.”

 

Will leaned in and kissed him. “You know, I’m pretty sure I don’t deserve you.”

 

Wesley chuckled and shifted so that he was straddling Will’s lap. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.”


End file.
